Trouble
by violetsuki
Summary: In three short parts, the trouble of Vitaly facing his brother Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Trouble

* * *

**Pairing : **Vitaly Orlov/Yuri Orlov

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me.

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Speaking about drugs, death, self destruction and suggested incest

**Summary : **In three short parts, the trouble of Vitaly facing his brother Yuri.

**A/N : **Comments are loved and appreciated.

* * *

**For Imationrain : Happy birthday my dear !**

* * *

**PART ONE : I love you**

Like an angel fall apart from the sky

You didn't see the hell in him

You saw only love, again you could fly

But It was a lie.

"I love you"

Vitaly give this words in hopeless tone, staring his brother as he falls apart on the ground full of Chrismas gifts.

"I love you all" he says for all people to made good measure.

I'm afraid they understand. But they only see that I'm too high. Cocaine feels me so bold and despair.

I don't know when my feelings towards my brother have changed. When this began to transform in another emotion more deep and confuzed. I'm in trouble. Too much things tumble out my head.

I remember this day…

My brother Yuri asked me to be his busyness partner. Something in me change and fall. A weakness. When my hand take the vodka's bottle, I knew. It's a mistake, the bigger mistake of my life.

The fascination of Yuri for weapon stonishs me. Or maybe his excessive ambition to conquer the deal of weapon's sale. The need to get by, to quit a world without hope, without future, Vitaly can understand that but to sell arms it's another thing. To quit a purgatory for another one still more dangerous, more destroyer and much more disorder. Often Yuri like to say that it is a grey universe where black and white mix in equal part. Where the Well and the Evil meet… But " Evil prevails ". Always.

My brother trustes me, this trust troubles me and makes me proud. But I am not silly and I know the iniquity in which this agreement brings about, if I accept it. So I refuse. I prefer to keep pure my consciousness rather than " that ". Yuri don't understand, don't agree my answer. So he uses the only weapon he has against me : his love. " I need you… Brothers in arms " he pleades by holding me out the vodka's bottle, he tries to charm me with a smile. Yuri knows how to win. Their mutual trust that they share in spite of difference in age. As far as Vitaly can remember, they always be there for each other. I feel like I was wrap by the gaze of my brother. An invisible link. Contradictory feelings invade me. My gestures are uncertain, but finaly I concede. And I answer in a whisper, nearly an abandon : "Brothers in arms ". I seal my words with a swallow of the burning liquid. Doing that, I know I seal my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Trouble

* * *

**Pairing : **Vitaly Orlov/Yuri Orlov

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me.

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Speaking about drugs, death, self destruction and suggested incest

**Summary : **In three short parts, the trouble of Vitaly facing his brother Yuri.

**A/N : **Comments are loved and appreciated.

* * *

**PART TWO : Why ?**

_Yuri :_ Why ?

_Vitaly :_ Why, what ?

Then the two speaking in the same time.

_Yuri with anger :_ Why ? Why ? Why ?

_Vitaly answering at each why with the same feeling :_ I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Why ? What ?

_Yuri :_ Why so fucked a bowl a time ?

_Vitaly :_ Because I am…

This question turn and turn again in my head : Why ?

I try to find the bravery to say why. To say merely : Because I am… a coward. Because I love you. Because I hate you. But my guts abandonned me. I can only look at you, my heart ready to explose. So as always I run away.

Why ?

To escape you. What you are now. To escape me. This man who have not enough courage to stop you. Cocaine helps me to forget and to cope with shadows and ghosts which haunt me all the time. For a brief moment, I have the illusion to be alive and free.

Free to say you why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Trouble

* * *

**Pairing : **Vitaly Orlov/Yuri Orlov

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me.

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Speaking about drugs, death, self destruction and suggested incest

**Summary : **In three short parts, the trouble of Vitaly facing his brother Yuri.

**A/N : **Comments are loved and appreciated.

* * *

**PART THREE : Lost**

I wanted to show you that you commited a mistake. But like Icarus I rose high and fell, burning my soul. I wanted you to be more human.

What madness !

You were lost for me, I was lost for you. Separated each one in two worlds so discordant. Do you not understood ? I was your soul. Your sanity. Your last part of Humanity.

I saw you near me. Layed on my back, the grenade in my hand. I understood this was the end. I wanted to take you with me to show you the way. So I took the pin out of the grenade. Looking in your eyes, I pleaded you to follow me like I always did for you.

For one last time, brothers in arms.

But I saw. I lost you on this battlefield, blinded as you are by dogs of war. Power and money are addictive drugs. Your reality were not mine. You were not my brother anymore.

From now on, you are just a lord of war.


End file.
